


For the Battle Ahead

by NovaCaelum



Series: Treasures of the Sea [7]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Potentially out of character, alternative universe (mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Plans are finally put in place for the upcoming battle; and a sacrifice is made for Nassau.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long, I'm really sorry! Uni sucked up all of my creativity and moving back home was such a hassle then I had a bout with writers block. Anyway, I finally got there in the end, this is almost finished now. 
> 
> Mostly a filler chapter, and a little progression for SilverFlint.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When the ships had returned, Silver couldn't have been happier, knowing that Flint would be back and close to him again. He could clearly see that Flint hadn't managed to get any extra help from Blackbeard, of course they knew it would be risky anyway and without a fleet, it would be much harder to take Nassau back from the British. He had to wonder just how Flint was going to play this in his favour and convince the Maroon Queen that there was still another way to claim back Nassau and ensure that this island would be protected.

Silver waited patiently, keeping look-out for when Flint would make his way back up the beach, through the forest and to the huts; just thinking about seeing Flint again made Silver feel as if he could face anything, he was glad his leg was feeling better, thanks to Madi's help--if he'd still had his leg, he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from running up to his captain and holding him close, trying to forget that he'd been gone for so long.

From the ship, Flint watched the men as they began to disembark, Vane approached him, a curious look on his face, "How did you find this?"

"After the storm broke, we had no wind, we hunted in the sea and eventually the breeze picked up, it blew us here. We were sitting on the beach when the people from the island approached us. A vast majority are ex-slaves, told about this place by Mr. Scott. His wife is their queen."

"I see. So you're asking her for help?"

Flint nodded, "That's the plan, but it's going to be hard without Teach's fleet. It’s a shame he wouldn’t listen to me.”

“That’s Teach for you,” Vane scoffed, “He’s done with Nassau, wants to retire away from it all, he wanted me to take over from him, that’s why I was with him. How did you find out?”

“He doesn’t exactly go unnoticed and word travels fast, I thought he might have one last fight in him, I guess I was wrong. Or, he wasted it on me.”

Vane didn’t reply to that, just shook his head and began to make his way off the ship, pausing for a moment to make one last comment at Flint, “Won’t somebody be waiting for you. We should move.” For some reason Flint just **knew** that Vane had meant that Silver was waiting and not the Maroon Queen; he hated that Vane knew, and that he was right--Flint had hated missing Silver, even hearing him complaining about something was going to be a blessing. _Touching him again_ \--Flint almost felt like he could die knowing that they were this close. And why on Earth was he wasting so much time on the ship?! He knew he would have to speak to the queen first before he could even get close to Silver and the only thing he could think of using was Rackham, and with that thought in mind, he finally made his own way off the ship, hoping the crew wouldn’t notice the quickness in his step.

Silver felt like he’d been waiting for ages before he saw Flint appear among the huts, he leaned over the railing a little more, catching Flint’s eye, he smiled and spotted a flicker in Flint’s lips before he hinted towards the queen’s hut. He knew he’d be needed there too, and God, he hoped Flint had at least some form of a plan roaming around his head; Silver carefully made his way over, not missing that Vane was there, but he didn’t comment, even as Vane shot him a knowing smirk.

They were ushered in, and Flint explained everything to the queen, Silver could only watch in anticipation; the plan to use the gems against Nassau, take their bargaining chip away from them; he wasn't sure if the plan was going to work. But at least they would have Madi at their side to help them once they got to Nassau, they needed the extra weapons.

Hopefully the new governor wouldn't have a clue that they were even anywhere close to Nassau. They were there to get extra weapons first, Silver was to send a message and he was sure not many would have forgotten what he'd done to Dufresne; he could still remember it and he knew he’d have to relive that and make sure that these pirates got their balls back and fought for Nassau, along-side Flint.

Silver knew he could do it, at the mention of Dufresne's name, _a warning_ , he hope it would urge a few people to turn away from this new governor; they could build up their own fleet. And somehow, Silver knew Flint would have some messed-up backup plan that probably put himself at risk, but there was probably nothing that could sway his mind.

When they eventually reached Nassau under the cover of darkness, Silver left with Billy and some of the crew in a long-boat to Nassau; they made their way to the tavern, Silver's peg-leg thumped against the wood and people turned to acknowledge the noise, some stood to take a look.

He felt like he stood tall, but knew that most of them considered him an eye-sore, he ignored the whispering too, when he spoke, Silver began to feel taller somehow--doing Flint's work had him feeling as if the world was in his hands. And once he was done, reminded them of what happened to Dufresne, how they should all think about turning away from Flint.

Once their warning was sent, they left; when Silver returned to the ship, he found Howell, and had his leg looked at. Walking over the beach had made his stump hurt, "If you continue to ignore me, I'll have to remove more. You should still use a crutch." Silver merely gripped at his thigh, not looking at Howell; he hated hearing it, having Flint nearby didn't help, and when Howell had left them, Silver wasn't sure what he could say.

When he finally found the words and looked at Flint, "There is an element of this journey into the dark that I’m only now beginning to appreciate."

"What’s that?" Flint's reply was about as blunt as always, but Silver could see the mild curiosity in his eyes.

A smirk pulled at Silver's lips and he finished it all off with a few words, "How good it feels." He knew why Flint pushed so hard, wanted people to see him how he was--not a villain, but not a help either, that darkness surrounded them both; Flint looked shocked for a moment, but his jaw tightened and he leaned down to capture Silver's lips.

Silver felt warmth rush him, and he wondered if this was what Flint wanted too, to be embraced by the darkness, but to have some source of heat--a light, one that was strong enough to fill the void that Thomas and Miranda had left. And he returned the kiss, it didn't matter to him, not really, if he could twist Flint into someone that would protect him and it would mean that he was safe for once.

~ ~ ~ ~

The days passed, they had managed to make Woodes feel as if he had the upper hand then turned the tables on him; now they had Rackham and the gems in their grasp, but having Hornigold on their tail wasn't exactly the best of things. So Silver thought of something so stupid it was almost genius, and when it had worked, Silver couldn't help but smile a little it felt good when Flint approached him, spoke to him about something that they could both clearly understand. When Mr. Scott's death was announced, and people began to mourn, Silver found Madi and offered her comfort, the hug she gave him was unexpected but it made him feel like he'd crashed down so he returned it and thought of Flint...

Billy couldn't quite believe the news that he'd been given, Vane was going to be hung, in Nassau; that was the governors warning to anyone that might stand by Flint; he couldn't even think--it was hard to even breathe. His thoughts felt like they were spinning, he couldn't come up with anything, and even when day-break came and they went to the square he could only put a stupid idea together, he couldn't take his eyes off of Vane.

They carefully moved through the crowd slowly, then Billy nodded to his man in the crowd and when he looked back at Vane he was staring right at him, they seemed to speak to him and Billy couldn't even take his eyes away when he was actually spoken to, "What's happening?"

"Wait." Billy couldn't even get any other words out, it was almost as if he were having a full conversation with Vane, and it hurt, the pain crushed him and he just knew what Vane was thinking; he was going to let this happen.

"Billy, the man's about to tie the noose."

"I know. Just...Wait." And Vane shook his head, Billy felt his heart sink, he didn't want to believe it; Vane was going to give himself up, put himself forward to help their cause; when he spoke, Billy felt shaken, his words rang true and that was their spark to light the powder, start the war.

"Billy!"

He swallowed, holding his feelings back, "It's alright." He felt so helpless--and why couldn't he help? Because Vane wanted to be their stupid martyr, set forth some stupid fucking war by luring these people in? When his body finally swung and Billy had to force himself to continue looking, "Now. Go." And he watched as the men finished the job.

"Why?"

"It was the only way to start it. He knew it was the only way."

"Start what?"

"Look at them," Billy hinted to the crowd, "The resistance in Nassau is now underway."

~ ~ ~ ~

With most of the preparations for battle completed, Flint headed deep into the woods in the night to bury the treasure; Silver found him and began to speak to him, with Rackham at his side. If they were the only three who knew about this being buried, then it would be safe, not even the Queen would know, maybe she didn't want to know--maybe it was better that she didn't know; it would mean it was kept safe. And after Jack left them, Silver felt like he could speak openly to Flint about what they had gone through because of that darkness Flint had travelled after Miranda's death, he found his guts to ask more about Thomas.

As they spoke and as Flint made sure it was known that Silver wouldn't be any harm to him at all, they smirked at each other; Flint moved from the log he was sat on and walked pointedly over to Silver, he leaned down to hold his face and kissed him. The passion burst in Silver's veins, he threw his arms up around Flint's neck to pull him closer; Flint ended up kneeling, his fingers gripping at Silver's hair as their tongues began to tangle.

Flint pushed forward and Silver fell to his back, he pulled away from the kiss and glared at Flint, "I'm not fucking you here."

"No-one knows where we are except Rackham, and I doubt he'll be back anytime soon, if at all," That comment made the heat rise to Silver's cheeks, "We may have to move a little, this log is in the way."

Silver had to suppress a whine when Flint pulled away from him; Silver quickly followed, he shoved off his coat and waited for Flint to put aside his own. Silver watched as he laid them out together, when Flint put out his hand, Silver happily took it, letting himself be placed on the coats before their lips met again.

Flint hadn't ever been one for open-spaces or a lack of mattress, but something about the thought of having Silver made him so empty-headed, he almost hated it; his attraction to Silver was so strong, he wanted to learn every inch of his skin like it was their first time together.

Silver almost gasped when Flint hastily unfastened his breeches, he quickly returned the favour and pulled free Flint's length; Flint bit his lip then quickly kissed Silver, a shiver running up his spine from the brush of air against his flesh in comparison to the heat of Silver's hand.

Silver returned the kiss, a feeling of bliss passed over him, knowing that he could reduce Flint to a lustful mess instilled a bit of power into Silver; it almost made him feel like he could take down Flint, even if Flint refused to believe it. Silver wasn't going to fall victim, no matter how his stupid feelings ended up changing; he refused to throw his life away just for Flint.

He would use everything he had to reduce Flint to nothing; most of all, Silver wanted rid of whatever stupid feelings rose in his chest whenever he saw his captain. Right now, those thoughts were disappearing to the back of Silver's mind, the pleasure over-taking what little sense he had left and all that was left was his want for Flint, he focused on working his hand along Flint's length, allowing himself to give in once more, maybe the heat of Flint against him would fulfil his need.

Flint felt the rush of pleasure hit him, it was almost like crashing into rocks; he brought his fingers to his mouth, slicking them up with saliva before reaching down to Silver's behind, the first slipped in so easily that Flint nearly lost himself. He someone held control and began to add a second, slowly stretching Silver; once Flint felt Silver beginning to loosen, he added the third, relishing in the groans that Silver gave.

When he was more than sure that Silver was ready, he pulled his hand away, kissing Silver's lips when he let out a whine; Flint spit into his hand and slicked up his length as much as he could then slowly pushed in, grunting softly when Silver gripped at his arms.

Flint started off slow, only picking up the pace when Silver whined against his skin; the rush of heat that filled him made him feel like he was at home with Silver, as if Silver was his anchor to the world. Those thoughts only spurred him on more, he wanted Silver to feel everything he had to give, and he wanted Silver to return it all, fill that blank space within him.

Silver melted into Flint's hold, his hands gripping tighter at Flint's biceps, he brought his good leg up to wrap around Flint's waist, he couldn't stop his hips from jutting against Flint's movements; the closeness between them reminded Flint of the first time when he'd had Silver against his desk and how good that had felt. Maybe that's what he really needed, the closeness, someone to hold him the way Thomas used to, the skin-on-skin contact that would make his skin burn.

Those thoughts made him lose control, he wanted to get so much closer to Silver, and his thrusts got deeper--faster; when he felt Silver shaking under him, his mouth open in a silent groan, his hips bucked and he followed, feeling the pleasure wash through him made him let out a soft whimper. Flint slowed to a stop and carefully pulled out as Silver's leg slid from his waist, his hand automatically rose for his fingers to run through Silver's curls.

It wasn't until Flint noticed the ice-blue eyes staring curiously at him that Flint's trance broke and he withdrew; he dressed a little too quickly then helped Silver into his clothes and up off the cold floor, "Well, that was fun. I don't think I've enjoyed being out in the middle of nowhere so much." At least Silver's wit never failed him and it made Flint's lips curl into a smile.

"The feeling is mutual. But I can feel all that grime now and I'd rather go clean it off," Flint went to move, but something made him pause, almost holding him there, "I don't mind giving you a hand," He cleared his throat, "If you want to join me..."

Silver had to hold down a grin that would have probably split his face and somehow managed a small laugh, "I could use a hand. I guess since you're already awake, it saves bothering someone else." Flint smirked at that and began to walk off, his steps slow so that Silver could keep up.

They returned to Flint's hut and got cleaned up before climbing into bed together; normally Flint would say something, but he wasn't sure if he had the energy to bother, and after their night out, he really didn't want to, he just allowed Silver to cuddle up to him. They fell asleep like that and Flint's dreams were peaceful for once...

~ ~ ~

_"Goodbye. I'm sorry," Those lifeless blue eyes made Flint feel like his heart was being ripped out and dying right in front of him, something seemed so wrong though, the dagger in his hand was shaking as he couldn't calm himself; he brought his hand up, staring at the blood that seemed to be soaking into his skin. When he glanced at the body, his vision was to blurry to pick out anything other than the mess of dark curls sprawled against the sand, "I knew this would happen..." Flint paused, bringing his clean hand to close the lids of the piercing blue-eyes, he wiped away his tears and spoke again, "I love you."_

Flint couldn't have woken up any quicker, his heart racing in his chest, he automatically reached out, finding the warmth of Silver beside him; it calmed him down a little, he knew Silver wasn't dead, he was being stupid. What threw Flint for a loop was those three words that were spoken by him in his dream, how they left his lips so easily while he felt like he **had** killed Silver, using his own hands; but it wasn't true and he'd killed Thomas. God, was that guilt _really_ transferring over to how close he and Silver were?

None of it was true though, he didn't love Silver, Flint ran out of love when he thought Thomas had died in that asylum and if he had any left, that fled from his body the moment Thomas stopped breathing, lying at his feet, his blood on Flint's hand. He would never love again, not in the way he cared for Miranda either, that little bit of his soul died with her.

Without thinking, Flint moved closer to Silver, burying his face into his neck, he felt Silver moving slightly and a soft yawn came from above Flint's head, "What are you doing?" His voice was mumbled and it made Flint sigh.

"Nothing...I just wasn't sleeping well."

Silver rose a brow, peering down at Flint's head, he wanted to see what look Flint was hiding; he yawned again, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes, "So, you decided to use me as a pillow?"

"Seems that way," Flint didn't want to talk about what happened in his dream; he closed his eyes with a sigh, "Go back to sleep. You need it."

"Do I?"

Flint frowned and pulled back to look at Silver, "I know you haven't been sleeping well, even if you try to hide it, I can see it in your face. If you're struggling with your leg then you should talk to doctor Howell, the men need you to be strong. They need you to come in here and kick my fucking ass for them. Even if they somehow don't know I'm fucking you until you struggle to breathe, they need to know _someone_ is keeping me from fucking them over."

"I don't know if I am anymore," Silver knew it was more stupid to talk about this, but he wanted Flint to hear it, even if it made him angry and Silver got pushed away again, "You're barely letting me anywhere near you, and you put on a face for them, pretend it's all fine. Pretend that you don't fuck me then have a mood swing that suddenly makes you mention that I've had Billy's cock in my mouth and pretend that I don't fucking regret doing that. It pisses me off, I wish I didn't...I should have walked away. But I was confused and pissed off, ready to put fifty bullets in Dufresne if it shut him up--"

"Confused about what?"

Silver didn't think it was entirely fair that Flint had cut him off and now there was something different laying in those blue eyes, burning away like he wanted to leave Silver merely as ashes on the floor, "About why none of them had a change a heart about me," He was lying, but it came naturally and he didn't really care if Flint knew he wasn't telling the truth-- _what could he even say_? Silver didn't know what it was with Flint, but he now knew it definitely wasn't lust, because he didn't want Flint just to fuck him; he wanted to be there, hold Flint close and tell him it was okay, tell him that he-- _He **what**?_ \--Wanted to be by Flint's side through thick and thin? Wanted Flint to lay on him like he just had been? That all these feelings were--"I hate you for it. Fucking around and putting us all at risk. If you want to drown, then do it alone, _James_."

Those words hit Flint hard, he didn't know that Silver really felt like this; even after he'd already been saved by Silver more than once, even in the form of Silver giving him advice before he spoke to the Maroon Queen. All Silver had done was help; but Flint hadn't missed the way Silver looked at Madi, the longing in his eyes, he figured Silver didn't love him--probably **couldn't** love him, "I'm sorry," And he was, for once in a very long time, Flint meant it, "Please, let's just go back to sleep. We can talk about it more in the morning. I need rest before this battle rages."

"Okay, okay," Silver sighed, he wrapped his arms around Flint and rubbed his back with one hand, "To tomorrow." He felt Flint let out a huff of air; he knew tomorrow was big for the both of them, and they both needed the rest. A peaceful slumber or not, tomorrow was the start of their war.


End file.
